


a silent shadow

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Small comforts.





	a silent shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 HP Halloween fest. Prompt: something pumpkin flavoured.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/193992.html) and [here.](https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/195778.html) Enjoy!

Halloween. _The night of horrors._ Draco spends it at the Manor—ripped from Hogwarts at the Dark Lord’s leisure, the burn of his arm a beckon he can neither refuse nor ignore.

The meeting is typical. He leaves it with a migraine, a body that aches. The taste of blood distant on his tongue as he finds a secluded spot to recover. The stone is cold: solid and smooth, the chill seeping through trousers and into skin as he sits.

Footsteps follow not long after, and Draco stills. Readies himself for a fight but calms when it’s Snape’s silhouette that appears. He spares Draco a glance, his expression blank. Impassive. Draco stares back, watches Snape step forward, a hand reaching beneath his robes and returning with two small vials.

They’re handed to him, a silent demand to drink, and Draco is both too sore and too tired to argue. Snape’s hand brushes his shoulder as he downs the first, both the man and the pressure gone before he opens the second.

Draco expects it to be like the other: disgusting, meant to heal.

He doesn’t expect the taste of pumpkin to coat his tongue like a phantom savour of comfort.


End file.
